terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorg
A Planet in Pijidraw. Despite having no sunlight, and in cased in an icy shell, the life here is plentiful, with seven main types of creatures and plants. Aside from Jiaggaus and its colonies, this world has the largest amount of sapient species. =History= Early History Glorg has always been an Ice world. The only true life remains underwater, fed by geothermic heat and occasionally geothermic light. When the Being seeded it he sent all life underwater where the rats, mudskippers, grass, scorpions, and roaches died out. The remaining ancestors filled out all the niches. Sometimes the ice is weaker than in other periods due to its orbit and in these times strange algea reefs are visible on the surface. Other times the ice crust will shift into a new position, exposing the hidden sea. Around this time three creatures developed sophisticated minds, the Roseals, Rolphins, and the Cephlamp. These creatures developed simply societies, with the Cephlamp the most advanced, with simple metal working and domestication of some Tortigrades. The Cephlamp developed a trading society, with no overall government. First Contact It didn't yet occur. =Features= Geography From the outside Glorg looks just like a giant iceball. Beneath the surface it is a whole different story though. At the equator the most life is found in the forms of large manatee like fish and Rowhales. Deeper near dark trenches there are huge volcanic vents that are homes to the numerous deep creatures. Near the Poles are huge sharp rocky reefs that make polar life treacherous. Glorg is a satellite of a gas giant, whose orbit warms up the moon. This warmth melts the inner layer of Glorp's ice cover, allowing life to survive in the hidden ocean. This orbit also creates lots of geothermic activity, providing a food source for the residents of this world. The power core of Glorg is relatively small, and only the inner most levels are effected by the natural heat. Without the heat from Glorg's orbit, very few creatures could survive on the ice moon. Despite its uneven movements, Glorg's orbit is stable. Life On Glorg, only a few ancestors managed to survive and they evolved into several families: *[[Tortigrade family|'Tortigrades']]-A family of large, cow sized tardigrade descendants. They usually have thick armor and are omnivorous. They can be social, and some are symbiotic to bacteria in their tails. They are weaker to radiation than the Om and regular Tardigrades, which has enabled them to evolve into more unique forms than their kin. *[[Hywalker family|'Hywalkers']]-Hydra descendants that crawl along the deep vents eating prey and feeding from heat. They look very different from their ancestors, and have a primitive brain. *[[Rowhale family|'Rowhales']]-The largest Creatures on Glorg. Many off them have simple social structures, and a few species even have begun to use rocks to break open shelled creatures. *'Florasilvia'-Huge, seeweed descendants that grow in huge orchards. Occassionally they can be seen from the surface, if the ice plates had shifted enough to reveal the world below. *[[Coralgea family|'Coralgea']]-Soft-bodied algea descendants that are the main food source of Rowhales. They reproduce through seeds, though one species does use explosive fruit to spread. *[[Bactropods|'Bactropods']]-Pod like bacteria descendants. They have limited movement, and a few have developed nuclei, allowing them to increase in size. Others are large thanks to linking to other Bactropods, creating prokaryote multicellular life. *'''Plish-'''A varied family of catfish descendants. They fill in the niches of fish, and also can act as parasites to large creatures. There are three sapient lifeforms on Glorg. two are a group of social predators belonging to the Rowhale family, the other is a Lamprey descendant known as the Cephlamp. Category:Planets Category:Neo-Terra Category:Glorg Category:Cephlamp